All Along
by The Fifth Dimension
Summary: When Becky reveals a secret to her, Sasha is forced to go on a journey of self-discovery. She doesn't realize it yet, but this is what she wanted all along.


**Author's Note: Hey, everyone! It's been a while since I've been able to write anything, but I wanted to try my hand at something different. It's AU (basically if they weren't professional wrestlers), but I don't think that should be too off-putting. I'm actually really into this pairing (they're two of my favorites as well!), so I did my best. If this is your thing, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **All Along**_

The sound of her obnoxiously loud ringtone awoke Sasha from a much needed sleep. Maybe if she quietly ignored it, the noise would stop. She felt herself slipping back into unconsciousness, the music finally coming to an end. Not one minute later, the phone began to vibrate intensely. Ignoring it was certainly out of the question now. Groaning in weary agony, she flipped her phone face-up, ready to give a piece of her mind to the unlucky person that would dare contact her at such an ungodly hour.

 _5 Missed Calls and 13 Unread Messages_

"Huh?"

Still dazed from her abrupt awakening, the woman scrolled through her most recent text messages.

 _Becks - 6:17 AM : Wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up!_

 _Becks - 6:23 AM : WHY CAN'T YOU JUST ANSWER YOUR PHONE?_

 _Becks - 6:25 AM : Sorry, don't mean to yell, but seriously WAKE UP._

 _Becks - 6:42 AM : I am going to kick your lass if you don't pick up your phone. Get it? Lass? I will assault you with clever wordplay forever until you pick up._

As she read through what she could only assume were the ramblings of a lunatic, her phone continued to vibrate uncontrollably. What on earth was so important that the two needed to talk at seven in the morning? Sasha decided to return the calls, though still not bothering to move from her position on the bed.

The phone was barely through the first ring before her friend answered. "Sasha!" She exclaimed, a little too excitedly for Sasha's liking, given the hour.

"Can you explain why the hell we're having a conversation on a Saturday morning at," Sasha paused to glance at the time, "7 AM?"

"Well, I-" Becky stopped in her tracks. For all of her eagerness to get in contact with Sasha, Becky seemed very… anxious? The idea of the Irish woman being "anxious", or anything short of annoyingly headstrong, was foreign to Sasha. "Look, can you just come over?"

"Now?!"

"This is important!"

"Can't you tell me over the phone?"

"Please, Sasha." The woman in question let out a soft sigh of defeat. She couldn't very well refuse now, not when her best friend was practically begging to see her. Were this any other time, Sasha would definitely take advantage of the groveling, but something was undoubtedly weird here.

"Fine, I'll be there in twenty minutes. Have some coffee ready for me."

"You got it!" And with that, Becky ended the call. What was that about, Sasha wondered. Becky was acting very strange, moreso than her usual brand of strange. Whatever her friend had to say, it was too important to say over the phone. It almost made the younger woman nervous.

All she wanted to do was sleep.

* * *

After being assaulted by a surprisingly strong hug, Sasha was led to Becky's living room couch, where the two friends were currently sitting. She was pretty impressed with how tidy Becky kept her home - everything was neatly arranged, from family photos to weird figurines. It wasn't as though Sasha had never been to the redhead's cozy little house before, but Becky generally preferred to be outside whenever she was together with friends.

Pouring herself a full cup of coffee, Sasha was looking for a way to break the silence. Ever since they sat down, Becky was seemingly unable to even look in her general direction. She figured it was best to rip the bandage off. "So, why exactly did you want me to come over?"

Becky immediately ceased doing whatever she was doing - fiddling with her fingers, it looked like - and took a deep breath. "Oh, right. That. Yes, that is a very good question." She let out a nervous laugh, buying herself some time to think about how she was going to proceed.

Becky was anxious about something, this was clear as day. "Are you alright?"

"What? Me, alright? Of course!"

"Well, you're acting like a weirdo."

The Irish woman turned to look at the smaller woman for the first time since she entered. It was now or never. "Okay, so uh… I have a bit of a confession to make."

"If you're the one that drew the mustache on my face on my birthday, I'll kill you!" Sasha stated, interrupting Becky's train of thought.

Becky threw her hands up defensively. "Whoa whoa, take it easy! That wasn't me!"

"Good."

"That was Charlotte."

"What?!"

Becky chuckled. "Your face was so priceless. Anyway!" She continued, paying no mind to her friend's glare. "What I wanted to tell you is…"

"Yeeees?"

"I-"

"Go on."

"I, uh-"

"SPIT IT OUT!"

"I'mintowomenandIalwayshavebeen."

Wait, what?

"Back up," Sasha said, unable to wrap her head around what was being relayed to her. Becky speaking at a mile per minute wasn't helping much either. "You're 'into women'?"

"Yes."

"As in, you like women?"

"Pretty much," Becky stated simply.

"As in, you want to date women?"

"I'm not sure how many more ways I can say it, but sure."

Sasha was stunned. How had she not known this? They've been friends for over three years, meeting as fellow waitresses at a local restaurant. They spent so much time together during that time, and even today. More importantly, however, was why Becky hadn't told her until now.

"If you could say anything at all, I'd appreciate it."

"O-Oh, right." In all honesty, Sasha wasn't entirely sure of how to respond. This was so out of the blue. She had so many questions! "So, you've always known?"

Becky nodded. "Yep, basically. Guys never did it for me, I guess. The girls at school would always go, 'Oh. My. God. Did you see how hot Brian looks?!'"

Sasha couldn't help but lose it as Becky put on her best snooty-girl impression; it was made even funnier due to her accent.

Becky continued as Sasha stifled her remaining laughter. "I didn't see what they saw in guys. I always drew a blank. Girls, though, that was something else entirely. I noticed everything about them, and it took me a while to figure out why."

"Because you're gay."

"Way to let the air out of my story," the redhead stated jokingly. "That's the gist of it, yeah."

For her part, Sasha was still going through a wave of feelings. Sure, it was no secret that Becky never dated, but this was unexpected. She wondered if Bayley or Charlotte knew this. They probably already guessed it for themselves and didn't bother to tell her.

Which wouldn't be surprising. Those jerks.

Sasha suddenly realized that she hadn't spoken for well over a minute, and figured she should say what was on her mind. "I'm sure this goes without saying, but you know I have no problem with this, right? You're still Becky, Becky."

Sasha's lighthearted nature toward the situation put Becky's mind at ease. "Of course, of course. Still, thank you for being cool about it."

"I'm the epitome of cool, and don't you forget it." The girls shared another round of laughs, happy to see that everything was going to be fine between them. Still, there was one question that Sasha wanted the answer to. "Can I ask you one more thing?"

"Shoot."

"If you always knew, then why did you wait so long to tell me? You didn't think I would be against it or something, did you?"

Again, Becky froze. "I had a feeling this was going to happen eventually."

"What?"

"Don't hate me for this, but the reason why I waited so long to tell you was because I've, uh, been kind of in love with you for over a year."

Silence befell the room once more as Sasha took a moment to understand what Becky was saying to her. Becky had a crush on her? Her best friend, Becky Lynch, was in love with _her_?

For over a year?! She said it so casually, too!

"Again with the silence. Can I buy a vowel here? Sometime before I puke?"

Sasha snapped back to reality. "Becky, you know that I'm not..." Sasha opted to not finish her thought, but Becky easily understood.

"Part of me hoped, but that's okay. I just had to tell you. It was eating me up inside, and even though this is the part where I get brutally rejected, it still feels good getting it off my chest."

Sasha felt beyond terrible for her friend. Becky was putting on a brave face, but she knew how much this was hurting her. Nobody likes getting rejected, especially not by your best friend. "I'm sorry, Becks. I don't know what to say."

"It's okay. This was bound to happen eventually. Stings a bit, but what can you do?"

"You don't hate me, right?"

Becky was taken aback by Sasha's statement. "Sasha, you're my best friend. You're crazy if you think I hate you." Becky felt her face heating up as Sasha flashed her a smile. "Now it's my turn to ask: You don't hate me, right?" This time, Becky impersonated Sasha's own voice, much to the latter's chagrin.

"I do NOT sound like that!"

"Yes, yes you do. Answer the question."

Sasha rolled her eyes before giving her answer. "I could never hate you. You're a dummy, but you're my dummy." That came out a bit sillier than Sasha intended it to, but she was sure it'd have the desired effect.

"You drop your phone in the toilet one time and suddenly you're a 'dummy.' But seriously, thank you."

Becky leaned in for another hug, one which Sasha gladly accepted. "I wonder how Bayley and Charlotte are going to take the news. You did tell me first, didn't you?" Sasha looked at Becky accusingly.

"Hey hey, quit it with the evil eye! You're the first one I've told!"

"As it should be. Now, all of this confessing has made me hungry," Sasha said, her growling stomach alerting her to the fact that she hadn't eaten breakfast yet.

"To the Batmobile!"

"My car isn't even black."

"Just go with it."

* * *

It's been three days since Becky's "coming out," and Sasha couldn't be more proud of her friend. It didn't feel like anything changed within their group. Sasha was perfectly fine, the situation was perfectly fine, and everything was perfectly fine.

That's what she wanted to believe, at any rate, but this wasn't the complete truth. For reasons unknown to her, Sasha couldn't stop thinking about the whole ordeal. It wasn't the fact that Becky was gay - "It's still called 'gay,' right?" Sasha asked Bayley and Charlotte, who simultaneously face palmed. - but the fact that she harbored feelings toward her for months.

How did she not know this? Were there signs that she wasn't seeing? Was she just that oblivious? Surely she wasn't that vain to not notice what her friends were feeling. Sasha admitted that she could be a bit self-absorbed sometimes, lost in thoughts about herself on more occasions than her friends could count, but it wasn't that bad!

"Hey, are you listening to me? Sasha!"

Hearing her name, she looked up from her full plate of food and met Charlotte's gaze, and she did not look pleased with her in the slightest. "Yeah, obviously," Sasha lied through her teeth.

"Really? So tell me, what did I just say?"

"'What did I just say?' I think." She stuck her tongue out at her friend from across the table, feeling triumphant after her snide remark.

The blond shook her head. "Becky's been rubbing off on you."

"Ugh, could we please not mention Becky right now?" She hadn't meant for that to come across so bitterly, but the whole reason she asked Charlotte out to lunch today was to forget about Becky for a couple of hours and enjoy the company of another person for a change. It's not that she _wanted_ to ignore Becky completely, but thinking about her made Sasha's head spin.

Even getting breakfast together the day it all happened felt mildly awkward. She kept spacing out, Becky taking jabs at what she assumed was just Sasha being a tired grouch. She was proud of her friend, yes, but she couldn't be around her for a bit. Or talk to her. Or acknowledge her existence at all.

"Why not? I thought you said everything was fine after she told you the big news." Charlotte took another bite of her sandwich, the only one of the two to actually partake in eating.

"It is. It was. It's complicated," Sasha responded. It WAS complicated, at least on her end.

"Why is it complicated?"

"I don't know, it just is."

Charlotte didn't believe for a second that Sasha was telling her the full story. Due to this reason, and slightly for her own enjoyment, she decided to keep pressing the issue at hand. "You know," she began after another full bite of food, "Becky's noticed that you haven't been replying to her texts lately."

Sasha scoffed. "Well, tell that idiot it's all in her head!" Charlotte watched as Sasha stabbed at her salad with a little more force than necessary.

"Why don't you tell her?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?"

"Why do you keep evading them?"

This time, Sasha stabbed at her food hard enough for her fork to make contact with the plate, causing several others to look in their direction as the sound reverberated throughout the diner.

Charlotte took Sasha's refusal to respond as a cue to go on. "You want to know what I think?"

"No. Not particularly."

"Too bad," Charlotte replied with a devilish smirk, to Sasha's dismay. "It's obvious. You're. In. Love. With. Becky."

Charlotte's sudden conclusion, coupled together with her matter-of-fact attitude, almost made Sasha choke on what little food she'd eaten. "I'm sorry, but that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

"Is it now?" Charlotte laughed victoriously, taking the younger woman's reaction as a sign that she was, in fact, correct in her allegations.

"Yes, it is," Sasha spat.

"I don't know. You and Becky are pretty close: always together, always having these cutesy arguments, always very touchy. You guys give each other more hugs than Bayley, and that's saying something."

Sasha raised an eyebrow at her friend. "I'm not sure if you know this, but I'm Sasha frickin' Banks. I've been with more guys than you can count."

"It's almost like you're trying to prove something to yourself by doing that. Also, I know that's a lie. Bayley already told me that you're an 'innocent' girl." No immediate reply, as expected.

"Shut up. She's as delusional as you are."

"Some people don't find out about themselves for a long time. You could be in denial. Face it, you don't want to talk to Becky because you're afraid of your own feelings. You're afraid of what you'll say or do."

"Shut up!" Sasha yelled a little louder this time. The way that Charlotte was saying all of this, as if she already knew she was correct, was starting to piss Sasha off. "Don't try to tell me who I am. I know who I am, honey, and I'm not like…"

This time it was Charlotte who scoffed. "What, like Becky? Attracted to women? Listen, 'honey,' it's a lot more common than you think."

Without warning, Sasha violently stood up from her seat.

"H-Hey! I'm not even done eating yet!"

"I'm not listening to this garbage anymore. Enjoy your lunch." Sasha slammed down money for her meal on the table and swiftly walked away, leaving Charlotte alone.

Well that conversation was counterproductive; it didn't help clear her head at all. All Sasha wanted to do was go home and put Becky in the back of her mind. She didn't want to talk to her - didn't want to think about her - until this went away. And it _would_ go away.

It had to.

* * *

After locking the door to her apartment, Sasha flopped onto her bed; work was never easy, but lately it felt completely exhausting. Maybe it was partially because she didn't have her best friend to complain to about the stupidity of her boss, or the foul odor of one of the customers. Exactly one week had passed since she went to Becky's. One week since she's spoken to her at all.

Sasha told herself that this was necessary, still refusing to believe any of the nonsense that Charlotte spewed from her mouth. She only thought of Becky as a friend, and nothing more. Okay, so they spent most of their time with one another and hugged way too often. They told each other everything and shared their most intimate thoughts with each other. But it's common for best friends to do those things. She was positive that anyone could attest to having done this with a good friend.

So then, why was this all so confusing?

No. She was not thinking about this again. This is exactly what she didn't want to happen, to spiral down into this never ending Becky cycle. She needed to sleep it off. Yes, that was an excellent idea.

Sleep. Sleep. Sleep.

BZZT! BZZT! BZZT!

Sasha was instantly broken out of her short slumber by the repeated shaking of her phone. She really needed to set this thing on silent one day, she mused. She looked for the text message she received, praying internally that it wasn't she-who-should-not-be-named.

 _Bayley - 6:53 PM : Sasha! Call me when you read this! It's okay if it's late too because I'll probably be up watching a movie. We should plan a movie night one day for the four of us! :D"_

Bayley's childlike demeanor never ceased to lift her spirits. She wouldn't say that Bayley wasn't irritating sometimes, but out of all the people that irritated her, she did so the least. Perhaps that was why the two were able to become such good friends, despite their completely different personalities.

Following the instruction of the text, Sasha dialed Bayley's number, and was greeted by the typical cheeriness she expected out of her happy-go-lucky friend. "Hi, Sasha!"

"Hey, Bayley. I got your text," Sasha said.

"Oh right!" Bayley always sounded as if she was getting ready for a pep rally. "I wanted to ask if you've gotten anything interesting in the mail." The way she said "interesting" made it sound like she was going to break out into song in the middle of her sentence.

"Hang on," Sasha replied. "Let me check." She rummaged through her mail, but found nothing from Bayley, or anything that could be deemed interesting. "Nope, only bills."

"Aww, so it hasn't arrived yet?" Bayley asked, her voice becoming deflated.

"I'm going to take a shot in the dark and say that you sent me something?"

"I got us all matching headbands!"

"Oh. You shouldn't have. You really shouldn't have," Sasha remarked, her tone bordering sarcasm. She always thought that those headbands were a bit odd, but they suited the bubbly girl well. Sasha would never walk out in public wearing one.

"Charlotte got hers already. I tried asking Becky, but she's on her date right now."

Wait, did Bayley say "date?"

"Hold on," Sasha cut in. "Becky's on a date? Like a _date_ date? With another person?"

Bayley either didn't notice Sasha's surprise or chose to brush it off. Her cheeriness increased tenfold, a feat Sasha previously thought impossible, as she began to speak again. "Yep! Isn't it awesome? I'm so happy for her! She even said the woman was really pretty too."

Sasha's blood began to boil. She didn't like that, not one bit. Becky went on a date? Since when did Becky even date?

"She didn't tell you?" Bayley stated. "That's weird."

"Uh-huh," came Sasha's robotic response. This was unacceptable on so many levels. They hadn't spoken in a week, but surely this was something Becky would share with her. They were still best friends, that doesn't change over the course of one, stupid week.

"If they fall in love, I hope I get to be the maid of honor at their wedding. Er, no offense, Sasha. It's just always been my dream!"

"Don't be an idiot, they're not getting married!" Sasha fired back. She needed to calm down, before she said something far too harsh for her own good. Sasha's emotional state was in shambles, and she didn't even understand why. "Bayley, listen. I need more information."

"Information? About what?"

"About Becky and her date! Where did they go?"

"Why do you want to know?"

Sasha opened her mouth to reply, but she came up empty. If she was being one hundred percent honest, even she didn't know the reason why. Something in her brain, or maybe her heart, told her that it was pertinent to see Becky as soon as humanly possible.

"I-I can't let Becky have her first date and not be there! W-What kind of best friend would I be if I didn't make sure that her's date was a good person?" That was believable. Totally believable. Truly, amazingly believable.

"I guess that makes sense."

"Y-Yes! Yes it does!" Sasha couldn't believe that her lame excuse worked. Bless Bayley's innocence and naivety. "Now hurry, text me the address of the place! I need to go!"

"Okay, give me a second."

With no clue as to what she was doing, Sasha scrambled to make it to her car. She was going to have to play it by ear from here on out. This date wasn't a good idea. It's like she told Bayley - she couldn't, in good conscience, allow Becky to go on a date with a woman who could be rotten to the core. That was all it was; Sasha only wanted her friend to date someone that was good enough for her. She was doing this for Becky.

Maybe if she said it enough times out loud, she'll start believing it too.

* * *

The brisk evening air sent chills over Sasha's body. With no time to grab her jacket, she was unable to protect her arms from the cold. It was worth it since she made it to the meeting place of the forbidden date before the hour was up, as intended. It was nearing 7:30, and all Sasha could think about was seeing her friend and stopping this atrocity.

Standing awkwardly outside of the French restaurant, with a name that neither she nor Bayley could pronounce to save their lives, Sasha still had no game plan. Rather than freeze outside for the next half an hour or so, she thought about what Becky would do, if the roles happened to be reversed. Becky would forget the plans, go outside of the norm, and march right in there. If Becky could do it, so could she.

And so she did.

Stepping into the restaurant, Sasha noticed that the place was a lot smaller than she previously anticipated. "Perfect," she thought. "She'll stick out like a sore thumb in her getup." Fully intending to wander the restaurant aimlessly, Sasha was halted by a man in a suit, sitting behind a small podium.

"Excuse me, madame!"

She turned on her heel, facing the man that called out to her. "Hi, I know this is weird, but I'm just looking for my friend."

"What is her name?"

"Becky. Uh, Becky Lynch."

The man put on a pair of reading glasses and gave his sheet a quick once-over. Sasha clicked her teeth in annoyance. She didn't have time for this. Becky's date was probably making inappropriate passes at the redhead at this very moment. The mental imagery made Sasha shudder in disgust.

"I'm sorry," the man stated, "but there is no one under the name of 'Lynch' here."

"Here, let me see."

"With all due respect, I can read just fine."

"I'll only be a minute!" Sasha was trying hard to not snap at the man, but he was becoming increasingly troublesome to deal with.

"No."

"Listen!"

"No, you listen!"

"No, YOU listen!"

"You're not listening to me!"

"Sasha?!"

Sasha's head flung back at the sound of her best friend's voice. Her words were caught in her throat as she checked Becky out. She looked… different. She was stunning, beautiful. Was that a skirt she was wearing? Sasha had to admit, Becky cleaned up nice.

What was she doing again?

"Do you know this loud, rude beast of a woman?"

"Hold up. 'Beast'? I swear I will take those glasses and shove them-"

"Unfortunately," Becky started, cutting off Sasha's angry tirade. "She's a friend of mine."

The way that Becky said the word "friend" made Sasha feel guilty, and rightfully so. She hadn't bothered to return any of the Irish woman's texts or calls. It was wrong, everything was wrong.

"Well, if you don't both sit down, I will have to tell my manager and have you thrown out. Now, if you please!"

Becky sighed, signaling for Sasha to follow her back to her table. Upon arriving, Sasha was able to get a good look at Becky's date. Tall, blond, and perfectly thin. Oh no, this would never do. She was already all wrong for Becky.

"So…" Becky didn't know where to begin. "Sasha will be joining us this evening," she said, dejectedly.

The blond-haired woman stared at Sasha, who stared back. "Oi, this is going to be a fun night," Becky mumbled quietly.

Her eyes never leaving Public Enemy #1 - aka, Becky's date - Sasha grabbed a lone chair and scooted it close to Becky's side.

"Sasha, this is Summer. My date." Becky cleared her throat, before holding her glass in the air. "Waiter, more water. Please."

Meanwhile, Sasha and Summer kept their eyes on each other, locked in a fierce mental war. They continued like this for minutes before Sasha decided to ask Summer a question. The first of many, if things went the way she was expecting them to. "So, Summer, is it? What's your story?"

Becky was sure that her mother back in Ireland could hear her heart sink.

"My story?"

"Yeah. What do you do?"

"Summer is an actress," Becky answered.

"Oh really?" Disbelief was evident in Sasha's voice, and Becky wanted to run far, far away from here. She should've taken Bayley up on her offer to have a Disney movie marathon. "What movies have you been in?" It was a loaded question; she already assumed that the answer would be zero.

"I graduated from NYU not too long ago, so I haven't been in any movies yet, but fingers crossed!" Summer replied, trying to ease the tension with over exaggerated hand motions.

Becky was sweating bullets in her seat. She didn't even know why her younger friend was here, but if there was one thing she did know, it was that Sasha could be very aggressive toward people she didn't know well. Charlotte once described it as some sort of defense mechanism. If that was the case, then her defenses would never be breached.

"Well, I suppose you have to use that body for something, huh?"

"Pardon me?"

This was very, very bad.

"I'm just saying. I mean, it's not like you could've gotten a Bachelor's in chemistry or anything."

"More water, ladies?" a passing waiter asked.

"Yes, I'll take the whole pitcher, please." Becky couldn't handle this tension very well. Sasha was in that mood, and there was no stopping her.

"And why is that, exactly?" Summer asked, arms folded over her chest.

Sasha chuckled. "You don't seem to be the sharpest tool in the shed, the brightest bulb in the bunch, if you catch my drift."

"Are you calling me stupid?"

"Sasha, don't."

"Becky, I'm trying to applaud her career choice here." This bimbo needed to learn who was the boss. "But yes, I am calling you stupid."

"Let's calm down here." Try as she might, Becky could not diffuse the situation at hand. This date turned into a disaster as soon as Sasha came into the picture.

"I'm not going to sit here and be insulted!" Summer stood up from her seat. She took a few steps before hearing Becky call out to her.

"Summer, wait! Can't we start over? Just sit back down!"

"I'm sorry, but this is too much for me. Call me when you ditch the she-devil." The two friends watched as Summer walked out of the restaurant, Sasha waving her fingers and mouthing "Bye" all the while.

"Some people can't take a joke, right Becks? Becks? Becky?"

"Stop talking!" Becky's outburst made Sasha jump in shock. "Just stop. Talking. What's your problem? You think you can barge in and ruin my date? What gives you the right?" She didn't wait for a response, getting up and walking off much like Summer before her.

It took a moment for Sasha to comprehend what was happening, but that she had to follow her and say something. What that something was, she couldn't say for sure. She jogged to catch up with her now angry friend, stepping once again into the cold night. She finally caught up, Becky having some trouble with her car keys.

"Stupid, stupid lock. Stupid, stupid Sasha. Stupid, stupid everything! Agh!" Becky banged her fist against the car door in frustration.

"Becky, wait!"

"Go away."

"If you would give me a second to talk!"

"No!" Becky cried out.

Sasha could see the hurt in Becky's eyes, which were slowly welling up with tears. She had never seen Becky cry before, and seeing her on the verge of a tearful breakdown broke her heart. This isn't what she wanted.

"Was this your big, master plan all along?" Becky asked, her voice rising with every syllable.

"What?"

"You just pretend to be okay with me, and then avoid me like the plague! Was this your idea from the start? 'Haha, it's only Becky, right? She doesn't have feelings! She's wacky and crazy! Who cares if she gets hurt? Ruining her date would be so funny!' Summer didn't do anything to you, but you treated her horribly! For what? To pull some sick joke? You're cruel, Sasha. I don't want anything to do with you anymore." With that, Becky got into her car and sped off, leaving a saddened Sasha in her wake.

She stood there, outside, going over the night's events. It was a mistake, a big mistake. She did it because she didn't want Becky to be with someone that wasn't good for her. That was all.

Right?

Sasha had to accept that perhaps there was a hint of truth to what Charlotte told her. She came here not for Becky, but for her own desires. She couldn't stand seeing Becky being happy with another woman. She didn't want anyone taking away her best friend. She didn't want anyone taking away Becky.

Hopping into her own car, Sasha set her sights on Becky's house. If she didn't talk to her now, she could lose her forever. She only hoped that she would listen.

* * *

"Becky, open the door!"

"Leave me alone."

Sasha was mercilessly hammering away on Becky's front door, waking every neighbor on the block. Becky, however, was being her natural stubborn self, refusing to open the door for her friend.

"We have to talk!"

"I have nothing to say to you."

"I have something to say to you! Please, I just need five minutes, that's it!" With Becky electing not to respond again, she figured it might be best to go home. Dropping her head in defeat, she took one step down the front steps, before the unlocking of Becky's door caught her attention.

"Five minutes. That's it."

"Thank you."

She walked past Becky and into the house. It was Sasha's turn to lead her to the couch, and still, after all this time, she wasn't sure of what to say to her best friend. Ice cold eyes burrowed into the side of her head, their focus unwavering.

"Start talking," Becky stated impatiently, giving Sasha little time to think. "Explain yourself right now, our we're done here."

"I'm trying!"

"Try harder!"

"Would you stop confusing me?!"

"You're the one that's confusing!" Becky couldn't help but shout. This wasn't the Sasha she knew; this spiteful Sasha that beat around the bush. This wasn't her. "Why did you show up tonight? Why have you been avoiding me? What is going on?" Her anger subsided, replacing itself with desperate pleading as she went on. "Why can't you just answer me?"

"I don't know, okay? I don't know!"

Sasha wracked her brain, and nothing.

"You're not making any sense!"

"I just."

This was becoming too much for her.

"You just, what?"

"Becky."

There was no going back.

"Sasha?" Before Becky could back away, Sasha had leaned her head in, just enough to close the distance between them in a gentle meeting of lips. She didn't quite get what Sasha had done, but she definitely was enjoying this. And how could she not? The woman that she secretly pined after for over a year was now kissing her. She dreamt of this moment for countless nights and yet no dream, no perfectly painted picture, could have prepared her for this.

Sasha didn't know what came over her. They were both sitting there, her head started moving, and then they were kissing. Becky looked so beautiful, and something told her to close the gap. Becky's tongue scraped against her lips, startling her, but also reassuring her that this was alright. Sasha granted Becky entrance into her mouth, and the two remained this way for what could have been ten to twenty minutes; neither wanted to break apart to check.

Sasha felt Becky pulling away, despite her efforts to pull her back with her hands. Both were gasping for air, their expressions indescribable.

"Sasha, that was-"

"Nice?" Sasha asked hopefully.

"Amazing."

Neither of the women wanted to be the first to ask their questions, enjoying being in each other's company. Sasha reluctantly decided to talk first. "Look, I know this is all insane."

"It hasn't gotten any less confusing for me, that's for sure."

"Ever since you told me that you were in love with me, I didn't know what to think. I was fine at first, but I couldn't stop thinking about it. I couldn't stop thinking about you. I tried to stop, I really did, but it was too hard. Then, Bayley told me you were on a date, and it killed me.

"I had to do something, so I went in there and acted like a complete bitch. I didn't understand it then, but now I know it's because I was jealous. I'm so sorry, I am. I-I don't know if this will make up for it, but I… I want to b-be with you. I love you, Becky."

Speechless - Becky was speechless. Sasha loved her. She was elated! Sort of, she thought. She had to wonder if Sasha was pulling her leg somehow, but then there was the kiss - god, the kiss. It was wonderful, extraordinary even. If she was faking it, she was doing a darn good job at it. Sitting back and listening to Sasha's confession was surreal; watching her best friend sob was even more surreal. She was no stranger to seeing Sasha cry, but despite that, it was hard to watch.

"Sasha, this is difficult, I know," Becky placed her hand on hers, doing her best to comfort her. "We can make this work."

"I feel mixed up."

"You didn't seem so 'mixed up' when you were checking me out and biting on my lip."

Though still teary-eyed, Sasha had to laugh.

"Ah, there she is!" Becky teased. "We'll figure this out together. If you want."

Sasha shook her head. "There's nothing to figure out. I love you, and that's all that matters. Right?" This whole week was such a bizarre mystery to Sasha, but to say that she was still confused wouldn't be right. She loved Becky, that was that.

"I didn't quite hear that, lass. Care to say it again?"

"Becky."

"Please?"

"I love you," Sasha said again.

"Hm, try enunciating better."

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you! Happy?"

Becky grinned slyly. "Yes, I am. Now come here." Becky pulled the smaller woman toward her body, and the two picked up where they left off minutes ago.

"It's funny," Sasha said between kisses, "Charlotte told me that I might have feelings for you."

"She's going to gloat. Hard."

"Ugh, she is, isn't she?"

Becky lightly pushed Sasha off of her. The disappointment was written all over Sasha's face. "I wasn't done!"

"I need to change out of these clothes. Skirts are agents of the devil, I'm sure of it. Now, please remove yourself from the Confession Couch."

"Confession Couch?"

"That's what we have to call it now!"

"You're such a dummy."

"Yeah," Becky agreed, "but I'm your dummy."

"And don't you forget it."

Sasha wrapped her arms around Becky's waist, before allowing her to change into something more comfortable. It was a weird week for them both, Sasha especially. She wasn't quite sure how or when she had fully developed feelings for her best friend, but she needed to thank Charlotte for dragging them out from the depths and bringing them to the surface. As strange as they both were, this didn't feel strange at all. This felt right - this was right. She couldn't see it until now, but Sasha wanted this.

This is what she wanted all along.


End file.
